fungeon_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Cinder Clan
The Cinder Clan are the ruling family in Ravina. Structure The Cinder Clan is a monarchic family that rules Ravina. At the beginning, the oldest male heir of the family would succeed the last, from Taliesin to Tal, though in the case of Tal of the Cinder Clan abdication is possible and if the rest of the family agrees someone else may take the throne. In this case, after Tal, Shina would have taken it, but instead Valisi did. Since then, the oldest heir regardless of sex would take the throne. History The Cinder Clan was founded by Taliesin of the Cinder Clan, who at the time was just Taliesin. Originally he and his grand children lived in a vast jungle south of Wrescent with several other clans of catfolk and other creatures. As the population in the jungle grew and the land decreased, Taliesin worried about the comfort and safety of his family, and decided to lead them north to find them somewhere else to live. He took with him his wife Hadeya, daughter Amara, her husband Sabin, and their children Tal, Shina, and Valisi. During the journey both Hadeya and Sabin died, for it was long and dangerous, but not before Amara became pregnant again. Taliesin founded Ravina in the desert in north-east Wrescent where they quickly took advantage of the land's rich natural resources and became rich. Because of Taliesin's riches they did not keep up their hard work. After Taliesin's death of old age, his grandson Tal inherited the throne. Tal began to gamble away the family's riches to the Arid Clan, whom he soon began to owe large amounts of money too. Under the advice of Amara and Nermal, they decided to send Valisi out into the world to find them financial aid. It would have been Shina, but she had become pregnant at that time. When Valisi returned to Ravina she brought with her Elora, Lil' Snip, Tanis Twice Sould, North Wind, and Godkins. Whilst there, Valisi and Amara conspired to depose Tal as ruler. Before that, Ajani of the Arid Clan arrived with a force of warriors ready to sack the city. Valisi bartered with her body, and made a deal with Ajani that she would pay back the debt within a week. She ventured north to an abandoned fortress in search of wealth. She returned with high elf relics that were worth a lot of money. It wasn't quite enough to pay off the debt, but it was enough to stave of Ajani's attacks for sometime. After proving her resourcefulness Tal agreed to abdicate and Valisi became the clan's ruler, and subsequently queen of Ravina. She sent Elora, Snip, Tanis, and North Wind on their way. With Valisi's connections from Dimbolt Dumbolt Jr., the Cinder Clan established trade routes with trading company and sent emissaries to other parts of Wrescent, including Dvorak, Qwertidom, Sukoshi Tsumetai, and Giddah. The line of succession follows that Valisi's first born child, Sabian of the Cinder Clan, will be the next ruler. Category:Organisations